


Ryuji Sakamoto isn't dumb.

by Ambercreek



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Might be OOC, Self Confidence Issues, its 1 am why am i doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Everyone called Ryuji Sakamoto a "disruptive student" or "dumb".





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing Persona 5 all day, let me tell you. Ryuji has ADHD. 
> 
> Please note that i'm also writing this at 1 am so I'm sure there are errors everywhere but im too tired to fix em.

Everyone called Ryuji Sakamoto a "disruptive student" or "dumb".

But dammit he isn't dumb. He just has a hard time understanding things. He might need to ask a couple of questions or ask you to try to tell it differently but he isn't dumb.

He is smart, yet has a hard time bringing himself to actually pay attention in class. The teacher always goes too fast and he's scared to ask for something to be repeated for fear of being scolded.

Ryuji likes that Akira sits down with him and do their homework together. Even with them being in completely different classes. It really helps him.

Akira doesn't get mad when he has to show step by step instructions, no even comments on the way Ryuji's leg is bouncing and shaking the entire table. Once they are done Akira ask if the other is up for a run, the blond always replies with a wide smile.

Though, all the help still doesn't stop the negative thoughts bombarding him. Like he's annoying the other with all of this extra work. That he feels like he's bringing the other down just because he has a hard time understanding things.

Ryuji tries to push off the negative thoughts, but they start to pile up until the pile is so tall that it's threatening to crumble at any second.

It was the two again as always, meeting up in the school's library on Tuesday just how it's been for the last few months. Akira was going over the assignment but Ryuji wasn't paying attention, instead of with his hands in his lap, staring down.

He fiddled with his hands, he wanted to look at anything besides the other teen sitting across from him. Feeling guilt swell up in his chest. Breaths seemed short and erratic.

Akria looked up to see that Ryuji wasn't paying attention.

"Are you alright Sakamoto?" Akira asked, setting down the pencil.

He still doesn't look up at the other. "Do you think I'm dumb?" It comes out far too quiet than Ryuji wanted it to be. But he feels if he tries to raise his voice, the whole school would hear.

"Not at all, why would you -" Akira starts but is cut off. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, I just know it." Ryuji spits back. He hates that he's getting too overemotional over something like this. The Ryuji mostly everyone knows is loud and aggressive.

Not quite and not weak. Not in a long time and it made his stomach churn.

He forgets that he's still in public when he hears the other student's chatter behind him. Ryuji just wants to storm out of the library, out of the school, and just go home. All of this work was pointless. It was just showing further proof that he was as dumb as everyone called him.

Ryuji feels a warm hand on his shoulder and it pulls him out of the thoughts berating him.

He looks up and see's Akira giving him a hard stern look. Great, now's he has gone and made his best friend mad at him. Could this day get any worse?

The blond swallows the lump in his throat and prepares himself for whatever onslaught awaited him.

"No, I do not think you're dumb." Ryuji was going in interject but Akira stops him. "I understand that you have difficulties taking in information and remembering it, but you try and try and don't give up, you have a fighting spirit and that's my favorite thing about you." The other takes his hand off of his shoulder and places it on the table.

The stern look quickly fading into a sincere smile.

"I'm always happy to help you, you are never bothering me with all the questions, that's what friends are for."

Sakamoto seems dumbfounded, all attempts of a reply fall short from his mouth. Not quite sure what to say, and surely not surprised. Akira always seemed to know what to say to make a person feel better about something.

Ryuji smiles back at him. He scoots his chair closer to the other to were their shoulders almost touched and continued on with their work.


End file.
